Finding new memorise
by kasierdarkmoon
Summary: ok here is a short, and sweet romantic story, is about kagome that lost her memorise but something eals happen hmmm ill bet is going to be fun for this story....oh sorry anywho, inuyasha has to help kagome but what happens wend one day she got rape and ne
1. Chapter 1

(A/n: MEOW! Well I'm back for a new story, till I finish the other ones here is a sweet, romantic (ugh I feel like I'm going to vomited any whom here is it enjoy. Toddles)

Finding new memories.

Chapter 1.

" Were do I go? I don't have anywhere to go, why are these things happening to me? What did to deserve this? Dam it my eyes are getting blurry, the snow is coming down." A young girl in a snowy place, walks in a dark place knowing that she had lost her memories and now she is in a town where she can't remember anything from her past, her family, or her name.

_Who am I? And what am I doing here? Is cold, and I don't know were to go, is anyone looking for me? _The young girl trip over some rock, and fell down. Hitting her head on the sidewalk. She open her eyes and notice that some one was coming, but she didn't know who, her vision was blurry she couldn't see if it was a boy, or a girl. _Maybe no one will come for me, I'll just die here in this cold snow…_

_I feel warm. Am I in heaven? Did I die? Well what ever it is, it's feels like I'm in a bed…wait bed?_ The girl opens her eyes, and looks around. "Where am I?"

"So your awake huh?" a young boy ask. "What's your name? Are you ok? I found you in the middle of the sidewalk cover in snow, so I thought I might help you." He smiled. She only covered her mouth with the blankets.

"W…who are you?" she ask. "Oh sorry my name is inuyasha," he answered.

"Oh here's some food, I thought you might be hungry." She only glared. "What's wrong…uh…what's your name?"

"I…I don't know…" she said in a low voice, "what do you mean you don't know? You must have a name."

"Well…I don't remember were I came from, I woke up in a place that had a lot if boys, and I just can't remember anything, or who is my family or where I came from, not even my name…the only thing I remember is that one of the boys that was in that house called me kagome…and…"

"That's enough, I guess you lost your memories right? That's why you can remember anything. Sorry to hear that." Kagome was about to cry, thinking that she didn't remember anything, but she knew that she couldn't let any one see her cry.

"I'll leave…uh…sorry for intruding in your home," she muttered. "Don't worry, I live by my self, and having company here it feels nice, and besise I cant let you out there, especially in your condition so don't worry…uh…can I call you kagome?"

She nodded, "I guess, that's how every one calls me…" she smiled. "You know you have a beautiful smile kagome." Kagome blush. Inuyasha began to laugh. "I'll help you find your memories and help you find your family."

"Thank you, really, I'm so grateful" inuyasha smile one more wends he notice that he forgot to tell kagome that she was naked he looked away. _How could I forget, I took her clothes off, because the snow turned into water, making her clothes wet. Oh crud. _

"Uh…inuyasha…were are my clothes."

"Eh…heh I'm sorry that I took off your clothes it because you were wet of all the snow that you were cover in…"

"Well can I have them back…please?" he nodded. "Yea…but there…uh…getting dry…so um… ill lend you some of mine…ok…be right back," inuyasha left kagome in the room while he was looking for some of his clothes so she can barrow.

Man she is so cute, but she didn't got mad because she was naked, or that I took her clothes off. If it was another chick ill bet she will slap me, and yelled at me. I guess I should be thankful. He came back with a white t-shirt, and some blue jeans, "here use this, while your clothes are drying out." Kagome only nodded. Inuyasha walk out of the room, letting her get dress. She opens the door, and saw inuyasha waiting out side. " I guess there a little big." She laughs.

" Well did you eat?" she nodded. "Well is 9:pm, do you what to do something?" she shook her head. "Well how about if we watch a scary movie?" He asks. " Ok, fine with me…I guess."

Kagome and inuyasha sat in the couch with some popcorn, kagome felt a little nerves, and inuyasha was nerves too. He never sat with a girl in his house, especially alone. The movie was in the middle, were a lot of people where dieing, kagome was shaking, inuyasha notice that she was scare, so he hugged kagome, "don't worry is just a movie ok." She nodded. Weird, it looks like if I'm teaching a little girl. But she still looks cute…

The movie was over, inuyasha grab the remote control to turned off the DVD player, and the T.V wend he notice that kagome was asleep in his shoulder. Inuyasha began to blush, "uh…kagome…wake up," He whispers.

That's wend he notice something, her skin is so soft, and pretty. Her hair is so soft like if it was silk, and her…lips… inuyasha stop for a minute, he swallow hard, he thought about kissing her, but was he doing it because she was beautiful or because he liked her?

He was getting closer to her mouth, wend she mutter some thing out, "inu-kun…" she said, inuyasha looked in confusion. "Inu-kun? What the…where did that name come from? Ugh! What am I doing? She is not my girlfriend. I should take her to the guest room. He thought, inuyasha pick up kagome bride stile, and went up stirs where the guest room was.

He put her in the bed, and covers her in some blankets. " Sleep tight kagome…" he left out of the room and close the door behind him. Inuyasha went to his room, and sat down in his bed. "Gosh, I still cant believe that a girl is in my house, not only that she has no clue were she came from, now I need to help her…well I guess I feel sorry for her…" he said. He lay down in the bed, I guess this is what happens to me… he laugh. He shut off the light and went to sleep.

In inuyasha's dream

"Inuyasha come on lets go to the park." A little girl said, handing out her hand. " Ok"

The bought little kids went to the park, " hey k-chan, I got to tell you something…important." Inuyasha said.

"Inu-kun not now, first lets go to the park, then you can tell me there." He nodded, when both little kids were in the park, inuyasha hold k-chan's hand. "K-chan…I need to tell you something. I'm…"

K-chan only gave inuyasha a confuse look. " Inu-kun are you ok? What are you going to tell me huh?"

" K-chan, I'm …I'm moving to America…"

k-chan's eyes got wide, "what…what are you saying, that your moving? Why?" her eyes were beginning to feel up in water, "please don't cry k-chan, ill promise to come back for you,"

K-chan only put her hands on her eyes crying, "you…sniff you promise?" inuyasha nodded, " yea I promises…"

End of inuyasha's dream

Inuyasha heard his alarm go off, "ugh! Not that dream again…huh what's that smell?" inuyasha had totally forgot that he had company in his house. He got up, only in his boxers and got out of his room, to find a girl cooking in his kitchen, "what are you doing up in this morning? And wend do you know how to cook?" kagome looked surprise, "uh…well I don't, but I went to buy some food and a cook book so I can prepare you something special, you know something that can say 'thanks for everything"

She smiles, and went back to cooking, inuyasha only sat down the couch and turned on the T.V. Kagome only pay a tension to the book, "ok so this is what I have to do…and this…and a little bit of this…ok, …" she mutter. Inuyasha started screaming to the T.V "Run you idiot! No you fucking bitch not that way! U Suck!" kagome only laugh a bit.

(A/n: don't worry my dad douse that a lot, he yells at the TV weird XD)

The food was ready, and inuyasha got dress in some of his blue jeans, and a black T-shirt that said, 'I can't dance with out arrows.' (A/n: I mean DDR) they both sat in a table, next to each other; still no one had spoken a word.

"Uh…so did you sleep well?" inuyasha broke the silence. Kagome nodded, she didn't know what to say. Inuyasha laugh a bit, "what are you so afraid off, I'm not going to do anything to you, you know. And I'm the one who help you," kagome laugh. "Sorry I just couldn't talk, I had my food all in my mouth, but I'm not scare, I know I shouldn't be, but this is to weird, I feel like I'm just a little girl learning new things…and" inuyasha patted her head.

"There, there. You poor girl." Kagome glare at him, "hey I'm not a pet you know! So don't treat me like one"

Inuyasha only laugh more, "well to me you are one…because you look so cute, almost like a kitty" kagome bush, "shut up, you don't know what your talking about." She didn't know that to do, slap him, or just stay in silence.

" Any who, we should get you some clothes too," kagome gave him a sad look. "No is ok, I …I don't have any money…"

"Don't worry about it, sins I came from a rich family most of the money that my dad left was to me, so I can buy you some nice clothes, so you don't have to were those ones," he laugh. Kagome only bush.

They both left to the store, they took inuyasha's red Lamborghini, inuyasha new where to take her, to one of the best clothes they are in America, and shoes stores. Kagome was so surprise that inuyasha took her to all this places. The only thing that was bothering kagome was that inuyasha was wasting a lot of money on her.

" Inuyasha…you can stop buying me clothes now, with the one we all ready bough is enough, and-"

"Is ok kagome, more close the better right?" he smiled. " Well there's one more store to take you, then we can go out to eat, ok?" kagome only nodded. They got to the biggest store, well much more like a mall.

Inuyasha and kagome got out of the car, it was a little chilly, but at lease kagome had warm clothes. They were walking, wend inuyasha took kagome's hand. Kagome blush a little, "what's wrong kagome?" kagome shook her head, " nothing, but is it ok to hold hands?"

"Huh? Yea it is. Why are you asking?" inuyasha ask.

" Well I saw a girl and a boy holding hands, so I thought that means they were going out right? So that means we are going out?" wend inuyasha heard what kagome said, he only blush, "well…how about this…me and you …well…think about that I'm you big brother ok, and you my little sister. Got it." Kagome smile. " Got it big brother"

Inuyasha was sitting in a chair, waiting for kagome, he had told her check a dress out, and to see if it looks good on her. While kagome was changing in the dressing room, inuyasha went to a jewelry store, to buy something for her. (A/n: her every one, can you imaging inuyasha buying a lot of stuff for kagome?)

Inuyasha got out of the jewelry store in time, because wend he got back were kagome was she got out in the dressing room a minute later.

Wend kagome got out, she didn't notice inuyasha was behind her. "Wow! You look beautiful kagome." He smiled.

Kagome thought that she was pretty too, but this was too much, the dress cost $5,000, so that was to much. " Inuyasha I'm sorry…"inuyasha only gave her a puzzle look, "what are you talking about kagome, you look like and angel, so why are you sorry."

" Because this stuff that is making me look like an angle is costing you a lot of money." Inuyasha role his eyes. "Keh! How many times I have to tell you that is ok. Dam your like a stubborn girl." He said, "but I guess I know how you feel," kagome looked up at inuyasha, he's expression made her feel a little bit happy. " so for now on, if you need anything, just tell me, ok?"

Inuyasha gave her a hug, but wend they separate from the hug; kagome felt something cold in her neck. She looked in front of a mirror and found out that she was wearing a necklace. " What's this? It's so pretty." Inuyasha looked away blushing, " is something, I mean…uh…you know forget it…you look so beautiful, just forget what's that for and lets go to eat ok?"

Kagome went to the dressing room, to get out from the blue dress. She left inuyasha with his thoughts. Whoa, she looked too beautiful…but…inuyasha didn't got to finish his thoughts, wend kagome appear in front of him, "what are you thinking?" she asked.

" Nothing, anyways have everything ready?" she nodded. While inuyasha was paying kagome's stuff, she went out the store, what's this feeling? I've never felt like this before. She shook her head, " well ready to go eat?"

" Yea ok"

they left the stuff in the car, and went to get something to eat. On the way there, kagome gasp in surprise, "Kagome you ok?" kagome pointed to a boy with black hair, black jeans, and a black shirt. "That's…him, the guy I saw wend I woke up that strange house."

"What? Are you sure?" inuyasha didn't understand why was kagome looked so scare. "Ye…yea I'm sure of it."

Inuyasha was walking to get the boy, wend he notice something strange. wait a minute, he looks familiar. But where have I seen him? Wait; what did my older brother said last time.

in inuyasha's mine

"little brother, you have to be careful ok, because there's a guy who reaps girls. We have to catch him, but we couldn't find him at all, so if you see him call me, and we the police will come and get him ones and for all."

out in inuyasha's mine

I know who is this guy now, wait did kagome said that she woke up from his house? Oh no so that means!

A/n: ok ppl sorry but I have to stop here, I know I'm so mean . any who, sins I'm going to Dallas this winter I might not be able to update stories, or who knows, maybe they have computer over there…(I hope) till then R&R

Special comedy, (or something like that XD)

Kasi: no it finishes all ready?

Cloud: yep, Kasi. So what do you think?

Kasi: do u mean about the story, or about something else?

Cloud: well what is there that you are thinking?

Ava: Kasi, you're not thinking about…

Kasi: about what? That I've all ready made out with cloud?

Ava: WHAT?

Cloud" - oh boy, now what?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


	2. note

To all the people. Um well im sorry right now, but I cant type any of the storys…ugh, I know you may all hate me now…cant blame you, but ill promise I update as soon as I finish my high school test…ugh I have to study cuz if I don't my perents will kill me.

Well ill see ya later…toddles

Kasierdarkmoon.

P.S if you want to say hi, or tell me something, or what ever, just gomy xanga if you want. u know just push xanga and / kasierdarkmoon and you'll see it ok


	3. Chapter 2

Bloody hell, I just got banned from this website for a whole fucking day lol, oh well

Is much better, though it might help me on a good side, because I really need to update the fanfics right? Well here it is!

Ok this is the second story

Chapter two.

Kagome kept looking at the boy standing next to a video game store. _What was his name again?_ Kagome thought. She took a step forward, then another one. _What was his name!_ _I know him, from that weird house…_ she thought again.

Inuyasha saw her walking towards him, "kagome?" he said. "What are you doing,?" he grab her arm and made her look at him. "Kagome, do you know who he is? Whats his name?" Kagome shook her head. " sorry inuyasha, but I don't remember his name, I forgot…" she looked down, looking at her feet.

"But I do know him, though" kagome looked back. " inuyasha, let go of me, maybe he can help me." Inuyasha wouldn't let got of kagome, "inuyasha you're hurting my arm," she said again, and this time, he let her go.

After inuyasha let her go, she ran towards the boy. "Excuse me!" she yelled. The boy looked straight at her, and smiled.

" there you are!" he said with a wicked smile. " I've been looking for you sweetie!" Kagome stop in her tracks. " w-wait, sweetie?"

The boy nodded. " yea you're my girlfriend, don't you remember. At my house, you told me you would be my girlfriend before-" he was cut off by a male voice from behind kagome.

"She is not your girlfriend, your rapper." Inuyasha said between his teeth. " so you know who I am, huh?" Kagome kept looking between inuyasha and the boy.

"My name is Koga, Koga Hitsumono" (A/n: sorry I just had to make something up right!?)

"Koga…" kagome said, and then suddenly she felt dizzy. She tried to hang on to Inuyasha's shirt. "Kagome? What's wrong?" he said in a panic.

"Inuyasha…" then she faint. Inuyasha grab kagome before she fell to the ground. "You!" inuyasha looked straight at Koga. "You didn't rape her did you!?"

Koga only smiled. "That's only for me to know and you to find out, besides, why do you care about her anyways? She is not yours, is she?" Koga cross his arms over his chest.

Inuyasha only held kagome, _damn it she needs to rest_! He yelled in his mind

Koga picked up kagome, and hold her bride stile. " you should be lucky she fainted. If not she would be yelling for your life, while I kill you." He grinned.

"Give her back!" Inuyasha Hissed. "Give her back to me!" Koga only turned around, and started walking, Kagome still in his arms.

Inuyasha started to run towards Koga, when suddenly he was stop by a woman. " who the hell are you?" The woman only smiled and then she took something out of her bag. " Go to sleep, dear one." Then spray Sleeping gas into inuyasha's face.

He felt his knees weak, and then the rest of his body. He felt down to the floor, and with his blurry site, he saw Koga running off with kagome in his arms and that other woman beside him.

"kagome…" he said, then everything went black.

(A/N: sorry kids,! I need to go to school tomorrow so I have to sleep, toddles)


End file.
